Preschool friends
by Kitkatka101
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are the best of friends... or should i say they were the best of friends since pre-school untill Kikyo came in, in their 5th grade class. Rated T for future chapters that have innapropriate language. sry kids
1. Destruction of Friendship

Pre-school Friends

Pre-school Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha even though I would.tear

Kagome and Inuyasha have been friends since pre-school… that is until Kikyo showed up in their 5th grade class.

Pre-school Inuyasha and Kagome: "Inuyasha?" said Kagome looking up at him.

"Yeah?" said Inuyasha curiously.

"You're my best friend," said Kagome while hugging him. Inuyasha blushes and hugs Kagome back.

"You're my best friend too," he said.

5th grade Inuyasha, Kagome, and new friend, Kikyo: "Hi! My name is Kagome! What's your's?!" said Kagome trying to be polite to the new girl.

The girl just looks at her kind of weirdly and says, "Kikyo, but can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure… what?" she asks.

""I don't like you," she says.

"Oh hi Kagome. It seems like you've met my new friend named Kikyo." says Inuyasha who just came back from talking to Miroku.

"Inuyasha… can I talk to you… ALONE?" said Kagome angrily.

"Umm… okay?" he said kind of confused. They walk together to the other side of the room.

"Inuyasha don't talk to Kikyo again!" said Kagome angrily.

"Why… she's so nice?" he asks with his dog ears sticking straight up.

"She's just putting up an act. Do you know what she said to me?" says Kagome frustrated.

"No… and I don't want to know! Ever since we were in the second grade you've changed… and not for the best! Just keep your badmouthing comments to yourself!" said Inuyasha angrily.

"… so you would trust a friend who you've met for only like… a week over your best friend forever?!" said Kagome getting madder.

"She's not just my friend we're more than that!" he said loosing his temper. She stays there speechless for a while then turns around and said quietly, "Fine be happy with you're girlfriend," and even quieter she says, "To think that I liked you."

"Wait… Kagome," he said while he grabbed her hand.

"Let me go… and leave me alone… forever!" she said without even looking back.

Now Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kikyo are in high school, but Kagome still has a grudge over Inuyasha, but Inuyasha never got the chance to apologize because Kagome never let him, but in the second quarter of 6th grade, he just got fed up with it all and started picking on her. Kagome, Kikyo, and Inuyasha are in the same grade, the 10th grade, but Miroku is in the 11th grade. Kagome met a new friend named Sango in 10th grade also who is kind of a tom-boy so no one messes with her or she'll beat them up, but underneath it all she's really shy and nice.

RING, RING, RING, RING, RING, RING… after 20 minutes of ringing Kagome finally turns off the radio. "Man, feel like it's been ringing forev-'' she says before she realizes the time, "OH CRAP!! I OVERSLEPT!!"

She then hurries into the bathroom and brushes her teeth and takes a quick shower. She dries her hair quick and puts on her clothes. "OH CRAP, OH CRAP, OH CRAP!!" she says as she runs down the stairs. She grabs a cereal bar and her book bag and runs out the door.

"YES I'M GOING TO MAKE IT!" she says as she runs to the school then looks at her watch, "AWESOME! I'M GOING TO HAVE ABOUT A COUPLE OF MINUTES BEFORE HOMEROOM STARTS!"

Just then someone jumps right in front of her. It's Inuyasha with a smug look on his face. She then tries to walk around him, but he goes everywhere she goes. "Inuyasha move! I'm not in the mood!" she says trying not to loose her temper.

"What am I doing? I'm just standing here aren't I?" he says smirking.

"Move now before I get angry!" she says, starting to loose her temper.

"Nope… I don't think so…"he says laughing at her.

She then tries to push him out of the way, but he won't move so then she starts hitting him, but all he dose is take one of her arms and makes her put it behind her back so her back is towards him, but not too hard.

"Oww let me go!" she says trying to make him let go.

"Fine if you tell me what you said in 5th grade," he said smirking, "Oh make sure you do that sad face you did too!"

"LET HER GO!" says a woman's voice.

They look back to find Sango walking up to Inuyasha like she was about to hit him. "Fine," he says as he lets her go. He runs into the school leaving them behind.

"Are you okay, Kags?" says Sango as they start to go inside the school.

"Yeah… he didn't do it hard," she says.

"Do you want me to beat him up?" she says smiling.

"No… I'm gonna get him… sooner or later."

"Okay… oh look at the time we need to hurry up."

"Yeah okay…" she says running into the school.


	2. Friendship Rollercoaster

Friendship Rollercoaster

Friendship Rollercoaster

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha even though I want to.tear

Kagome runs inside the classroom and is about a minute late, but luckily the teacher was late too.

"Okay, class we're going to start a new project about the Solar System and it will be due in three weeks," says the teacher as he sets down his briefcase, "There will be partners for this project, but I will choose who the partners will be."

He reads down a long list of names then gets to Kikyo and says she's being partnered with Koga. Then he says, "Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takahashi." Kagome's eyes widen and when she looks at Inuyasha and he looks just as shocked.

_NO! I CAN'T BE PARTNERED WITH HIM!! _She says in her mind.

Later that day…

"Come on cheer up it's not that bad," says Sango.

"It's horrible," she moans.

"Fine… I guess no barbeque and swimming party for you."

"What party?"

"Miroku is throwing a party and is inviting everyone including you."

"When is it?"

"Saturday."

"Okay count me in."

"Cool… now let's go swimsuit shopping!" she says while pulling her arm.

"Ah! Okay!" she screams because she's being pulled.

Later at the mall…

"What about this one?" says Sango as she walks out of the dressing room with an orange one-piece. Kagome shakes her head.

"No, I think you should wear a two-piece."

"Okay."

"What about this one?" Sango says with an orange two-piece bathing suit with white polka dots.

"That one's great on you!" says Kagome.

"Now it's your turn."

"Okay…"

A couple of minutes later she comes out with a banana-looking one-piece.

"Oh no you're not! If I'm wearing a two-piece, so are you," she says pushing Kagome back into the dressing room.

"Fine…"

She comes out with a pink, light blue and white three-piece. The top looks like a bikini, the bottom looks like boy shorts and there is a skirt that wrapped around her waist.

"Oh, my gosh you look AMZING!" says Sango amazed.

"Really?"

"Yeah you're going to be the envy of all the girls at the party."

"Awesome now let's pay for it!"

The next day…

"Inuyasha, we need to work on the project, so come over to my house so we can start it."

"Okay…"

"…well bye…"

"…bye…"

After school…

"Bye Kikyo," he kisses her on the lips.

"Bye Inuyasha," she kisses him back.

Kagome rolls her eyes as she waits for them to finish saying their goodbyes.

Inuyasha waves bye to Kikyo and walks over to Kagome. "Okay, let's go…"

"Okay…"

Later at Kagome's house…

"Okay, I thought that we could do our project on Mercury,"

"Why not on Uranus?" he stars laughing.

Kagome rolls her eyes and asks Inuyasha if he wants anything to eat. So they go into the kitchen and Kagome sees the note that her mom left her saying that everybody went to go shopping for groceries.

She made Ramen for both of them because she remembered that Inuyasha likes ramen.

_Flashback_

"_Ah! Get away" screams Kagome_

"_Not until you give us your lunch money," says a bunch of bullies._

_Kagome runs but trips on a tree's roots. They run up to her and try to punch her but someone says, "Hey pick on someone your own size." They look at someone behind Kagome and they see that it's Inuyasha and runs away._

"_Umm… are you okay?" he looks down at Kagome. She nods, but then Inuyasha sees her knee is bleeding so he puts a band-aid on it. Kagome blushes and says, "Thanks… umm what's your name?"_

"_Inuyasha"_

"_Oh I'm Kagome"_

_He helps her up. "Thank you…" her face turns redder. He then blushes. "Your welcome hry do you like Ramen?"_

_"yeah do you?"_

_"Yeah, i eat it every day. Want to share some?"_

_"Okay..."_

END OF FLASHBACK.

Kagome smiles as she eats her Ramen. BOOM!! Kagome screams and the lights turn off and on.

"Damn, the lights turned off and it's staring to rain hard!" Inuyasha says as he looks out the window. He looks over at Kagome and she is shaking like she is terrified. He stands her up and holds her in his arms. Kagome's face turns red, but she is still shaking. They stay like that for a few minutes until Kagome looks up at him then pulls away. Then the phone rings. It's Kagome's mom she tells Kagome that they couldn't drive through the rain so she bought a hotel room and tells Kagome that she's already talked to Inuyasha's family and he could stay for the night.

"Mom…"

"Oh, got to go sweetie be good."

Kagome hangs up the phone and goes back over to Inuyasha what her mom just told her. His mouth drops wide open.

"Are you serious?!"

She nods. He sighs and asks her if she has any clothes he could change into. She walks up to her mother's room with him following behind. She gets a white shirt and a stripped pant which used to belong to her father she turns around and gives them to him.

He goes into the bathroom and takes a bath then when he's finished he remembered that forgot to ask for a towel. "DAMNIT, DAMNIT HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN?!" he says to himself.

"Umm… Kagome?" he says.

"Yeah?" she says while she waits for him to get out of the bathroom.

"Can… I… um… have a towel?" he says with his face red.

Her face turns red and she gets a towel and knocks on the door. He sticks out his hand and takes the towel. She runs into her room with her face still red.

"OH, MY GOSH! Well at least I didn't see anything and he didn't see me in only a robe," she says in her head.

He comes out with the white shirt and stripped pants, his face still a little red. He goes in Kagome's room to give her the towel and sees that she is in only a robe. She turns around and her face turns red.

"AH! GET OUT, OUT, OUT!"

"SORRY, SORRY!" he says as he runs out.

She closes the door and leans against it.

"Of course that had to happen!" she says as she gets ready to run into the bathroom. She runs in without him seeing her. She takes a bath and gets her towel and dries herself quick and runs into her room.

After she put on some clothes on she walked downstairs with her face a little red. She was wearing an oversized button-up shirt, short-shorts, and socks.

"I'm sorry"

"…it's okay…"

There was a long silence until Kagome said that she'd get him a pillow and a blanket. She went upstairs and got them for him. She walked over to him and put a pillow under his head leaning over him. BOOM!!

"AH!" she screamed as she jumped his chest shaking.

He looked at her for a second and held her. She looked up at him and said, "I'm sorry, I had a bad ex-"

He interrupted her with a kiss. Her eyes widened and then closed. _"Inuyasha,"_ she said in her mind. Then her arms slowly wrapped around his neck.


	3. The Kiss

The Kiss

The Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha even though I want to.tear

He interrupted her with a kiss. Her eyes widened and then closed. _"Inuyasha,"_ she said in her mind. Then her arms slowly wrapped around his neck.

He pulled back to let her breathe then said, "I like you too." Her eyes widened and she pushed him away.

"No… this… this, it's all wrong!" she said starting to cry. He then held her close to him, but she kept on trying to make him let go, but he didn't let her go. BOOM!! "AH!" she screamed and held him tightly. He then leaned over and kissed her. She then turned her head and she let go of him, but he was still holding her.

"Let go of me," she whispered.

"No," he whispered back.

"Why?"

"Because, I like you."

"But Kinky-ho I mean Kikyo…"

"No… Kagome."

"…but…"

He kissed her to make her be quiet. "I told you only you. Ever since pre-school I've liked you. You do remember how you and I met each other, don't you?" She nods. "Well that day all I just wanted was you to be okay and safe then Kikyo came into the picture."

"She was so mean to me and you just didn't believe me."

"Yes I know and I am sorry for that. Will you forgive me?"

"I don't-"

"If you don't, I won't let you go," he said smiling.

She smiled and said, "Then I really, really don't forgive you."

"Oh… then I'll hold you tighter," he said playfully.

He then looked down at her while she was looking up then kissed for the longest he could, but she pulled away for air.

"I don't like you…" he said. She pulled away from him and was about to slap him, but then he said, "I love you." Her eyes widened and she started to cry. He held her close to him until she fell asleep. When she fell asleep he picked her up bridal style and put her on her bed and kissed her forehead.

The next day…

Kagome woke up and again she woke up late. "CRAP I NEVER CAN BE ON TIME!!" she grabbed her towel and ran into the bath room and locked the door, as soon as she turned around she found Inuyasha in the tub. "AH! SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!" she screamed. She turned around trying to run out, but she hit the door. She then unlocked and ran out.

"WHY DOSE THAT KEEP HAPPENING?!" she screamed in her mind.

Inuyasha walked in her room with his face red and said, "Well… I'm done in the bathroom so you can go in."

"…o-okay."

He walked out and went downstairs and sat on the couch. She remembered that she was late so she ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower, brushed her teeth and ran out. She put on a red shirt, a black skirt, black thigh-high socks and, red shoes. She walked downstairs to find Inuyasha sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"…umm… I'm sorry… again."

"… I-it's okay…"

"… So we should go to school now."

"Yeah."

They walked to school together in silence.

Later in school…

"Okay class, how are those projects coming?" The class was silent. "So, I'm going to let you guys work with your partners to get a little work done and I'll be coming around to ask you what your project is about." They all went into their groups.

"So Kikyo and Koga, what is your project on?"

"Uranus." Inuyasha starts laughing and Kagome smiles.

"Mr. Takahashi and Ms. Higurashi what is yours on?"

"Mercury," Inuyasha says still laughing. Kagome turns her head away so the teacher couldn't see her laughing.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Takahashi?"

"No, no problem here, sir." He says holding back a laugh.

"Well good."

Later…

"WHAT! YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME?!" says Kikyo shocked.

"Yes… I'm-" before he could say anything else she says, "Is it because of that Kagome girl?"

"… She has nothing to do with it."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME?!"

"Because… I love Kagome." She slaps him in the face then takes him by the collar and kisses him.

"Inuyasha, I have some-" says Kagome before she sees them kissing.

"Kagome…" he says pushing of Kikyo. She runs off. "Kagome!" he says while running after her. Then Kikyo grabs his hand.

"Let go."

"NO!" He pulls his hand away and runs after Kagome again. "Kagome… I'm going to get you back for this!" she says in her mind.

"Kagome, please hear me out," he says while he grabs her hand.

"Leave me alone. Go back to Kikyo!" she screams. Then he backs her into a wall and puts his hand on each side of her.

"Now will you listen?"

"Fine what?!"

"Okay, after I broke up with her she slapped me, grabbed me by the collar and kissed me. She kissed me I didn't kiss her okay?" She pauses for a second then nods then he hugs her and says, "Thank you for believing me." She stars crying and hugs him back.

Saturday at Miroku's party…

"This is so much fun Miroku!" says a random girl hugging him.

"Uh… yeah," he says trying to not do anything while Sango was watching.

"Inuyasha I think Sango has a little crush on our friend, Miroku," says Kagome whispering in his ear.

"I can hear you over there," Sango says with an evil look on her face. They look away and Inuyasha smiles and says, "Hey, Kagome want to play a game?"

"Uh… sure what?"

"Jump in."

"Uh… how do you play?" He picks her up bridal style and gets ready to jump in the pool.

"Inuyasha… you wouldn't!"

"Try me…" he says as he jumps in the pool with her still in his arms. Then all the guys get a girl and pick them up and jump into the pool. The only one who didn't get picked up was Kikyo.

"GRR! HOW CAN I GET BACK AT KAGOME IF SHE ALWAYS WITH INUYASHA!" she says in her mind. Then she grins and says, "I know how."

From the writer:

Don't worry I'll have another chapter for you tomorrow! P.S. thanks for all the reviews! Bye! ;D


	4. Appology

Apology Note

Apology Note

I'm sorry that I haven't been making any more chapters. Things have been hectic because me and my sisters were planning a surprise party for my mom and dad's 25th anniversary (the golden year). We had problems like making them actually wear dressy clothes and the DJ being late, but everything turned out fine. Happy anniversary mommy and daddy!

;D

P.S. new chapter coming very soon so look out!


	5. Payback

Payback

Payback

I am so, so sorry for not making a chapter until now, so for my apology I'm making this one very, very long! Enjoy and send in reviews! ;D

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha even though I want to.tear

Saturday at Miroku's party: "GRR! HOW CAN I GET BACK AT KAGOME IF SHE ALWAYS WITH INUYASHA!" she says in her mind. Then she grins and says, "I know how."

Monday at school…

"Hojo, Hojo I have something to tell you," says Kikyo as she runs to him.

"What?" he says.

"You know Kagome, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you like her?"

His face turns red and he looks down then nods.

"Well we're best friends and she told me that she's only dating Inuyasha to make you jealous.

"Really!"

"Yup and she want you to ask her out and if she says no kiss her because she's just giving you a test to see if you really like her or not."

"Oh, and just remember to not use my name."

His face is red and he nods.

First period…

"Yuka, pass this to Kagome," says Eri passing Yuka a note slyly. She passes it to Kagome and she reads it under her desk: '_Kagome, meet me outside near the water fountain before lunch –Hojo.'_

Before lunch, Kagome goes outside to the water fountain, and sees Hojo.

"Hey Hojo!" she says.

His face turns red and he says, "Hey, Kagome."

"Umm… so what did you need me-"

"Go out with me!"

"Hojo you know that I'm dating Inu-"

Before she could say anything else, he grabs her by the wait and kisses her. She struggles to pull away, but his arms were tightly around her. Just the Inuyasha and Kinky (sorry… Kikyo) walk outside to see Hojo and Kagome kissing. Kikyo stands behind Inuyasha and takes a picture with her phone without anyone seeing her.

"HOJO YOU BASTARD!" he yells.

Then Hojo stops kissing Kagome, but still is holding on to Kagome and says, "Inuyasha, I'm sorry that you had to find out like this, but me and Kagome are going out now." Her eyes widen just as he said that and she still struggles to pull away, but he doesn't let go because he didn't even notice her struggling.

"Let go…" Inuyasha whispers with his head to the ground and his hand clenched in a fist.

"Huh?" Hojo asked.

"I SAID LET GO!" he yells as he runs and punches Hojo in the face and holds Kagome in his arms, "IF YOU EVER TOUCH KAGOME AGAN I'LL DO MORE THAN PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE." He holds Kagome with one arm and walks inside to the lunchroom.

"Inuyasha…" she says looking up at him. He says nothing. "I'm-"

"Don't even say it," he says. Her eyes widen. "It's not your fault."

"…but…"

He takes her by the shoulders and says, "KAGOME I LOVE YOU AND I KNOW THAT NOTHING IS GOING TO COME BETWEEN US!"

Her eyes fill with tears, smiles, and says, "I love you too." He hugs her so tightly that she almost couldn't breathe.

Outside near the water fountain…

"Hojo, are you okay?" she says as she walks over to him.

"Yeah…" he says as he wipes a little bit of blood off the side of his mouth.

"I'm so sorry!" she says wiping a fake tear from her eye that Hojo bought, "I forgot that Inuyasha is very possessive over girls he likes. That's why I broke up with him. Once he even tried to kill a guy for coming near me."

"Oh my gosh, what happened to him?"

"I went and stopped him."

"Well we've got to get Kagome away from him!"

"Yeah… I know, I even told her not to go out with him, but she didn't believe me."

"So… what should we do?"

"Umm… I don't think I'm any good at making up plans…"

"Nonsense! You can do it!"

"Well I do have one idea."

After school…

Inuyasha walked out the school and waited for Kagome to walk out. He looked to the side of the school where the pool was. He saw something in the pool and went to look what it was. He walked up and saw that it was Kikyo, so he jumped in and pulled her out.

"Kikyo, Kikyo!" he said as he hit her on the check to make her wake up. She opened her eyes and said, "Inuyasha? Inuyasha you saved me!" she hugged him and then looked deep into his eyes and kissed him. His eyes widened and then slowly closed, but he didn't hold her even though she was holding on to him.

"Inuyasha…"

His eyes shot open and he turned around to see Kagome with tears all down her checks.

"Ka- Kagome I… this…" he shuddered.

"Save it," she said as she ran off.

"KAGOME!" he said as stood up. Then he felt a tug on his pants. He looked down and saw Kikyo holding onto his pants.

"Umm… Kikyo I'll… I'll take you to the nurse's office," he said as he helped her up.

"Okay," she said.

He helped her into the nurse's office and as soon as she was there he ran to Kagome's house even though no one was in there.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed, but he left already, "Damn, he left."

Then Hojo walked in. "I think that what we did went a little too far," he said guiltily, "Kagome was really hurt."

"Yeah… you're probably right," she said not really listening to him.

"Do you think she'll break up with him?"

"Maybe, she was really mad."

"Well at least we know that she won't be going out with a violent guy anymore."

"Yeah…"

On the streets of Tokyo…

Kagome wasn't watching where she was going at all, she was bumping into people with the occasional sorry. Then she wandered into the middle of the street and she heard honking so she looked up to see a truck coming right at her, but she just kept on staring at it because her body wouldn't move then she closed her eyes and screamed, "AHH!"

Then she was pushed down on the sidewalk with someone holding on to her. She opened her eyes and was Inuyasha.

He sighed with relief then said, "ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED!" She then stared at him not saying a word then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted. "KAGOME! KAGOME!"

She woke up three hours later in a room with bright lights and she was lying in a bed.

"Kagome are you okay?" a familiar voice said. She turned around to find Sango, Miroku, Sota, her mom, her grandpa, and Inuyasha. Kagome's mom said, "You scared us half to death! We got a call saying that you were in the hospital, and Inuyasha saved you from being hit by a car." She turned to him and saw that he was looking at her with a very concerned look.

"Are you okay?" he said.

"Umm… I think so…" she said feeling kind of dizzy.

"So what happened exactly?" asked her mom. She thought about then bit her lip, but instead of telling all of it she told her bits and parts of the story leaving out the Kikyo and Inuyasha scene.

"Well you really shouldn't be running in the streets," she said.

"I know…" she replied.

"Well you're going to be staying here overnight, okay?" she said.

"Okay…" she said starting to feel a little sleepy.

"Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha are going to be staying here with you, but I have to go because I have to watch over grandpa and Sota. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah…" she then drifted off into a deep sleep. She woke up after only five hours of sleep she woke up to find Sango's head resting on Miroku's shoulder and his head on top of hers. Then she turned to see Inuyasha sitting on a chair staring at her.

"What?" she said.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

She turned so her back was facing him, "Yeah… umm did you get any sleep?"

"No…"

There was a long silence until Inuyasha stood up, sat at the edge of her bed and took her head so she was facing him. He said, "Kagome… I'm really sorry." She didn't even look him in the eye and said, "…it's fine…" Then he said, "Look at me…" she looked at him, "No it's not… it's not fine. Kikyo kissed me and I didn't pull away and for that I'm sorry." Tears started pouring down her cheeks then she started hitting him and saying, "Why…why did you let her kiss you!" She then grabbed his shirt and cried into his chest. He held her and waited for her to stop crying. She stopped and looked up at him with tears still running down her cheeks so he took his hand and wiped her tears away and said, "I love you." She kind of hesitated, but she still said, "I love you too."

"Go back to sleep Kagome."

"Okay." He was about to kiss her forehead, but he stopped because he remembered everything that happened so he just hugged her again.

She woke up at about eleven in the morning to find everyone awake. "Kagome, do you feel better?" asked Sango.

"Yeah, much better," she said with a smile on her face.

"Good, well the nurse brought you some hospital food a couple of minutes ago. You should probably eat now to regain some of your strength back."

"Okay…" She ate the food even though it tasted kind of bad. Then her mom came in.

"Kagome how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better," she said.

"Do you think you can come home now, the doctors said it was okay, but only if you feel better?"

"Yeah, I don't feel dizzy anymore."

Inuyasha and her mom helped her to the bathroom so she could change into her regular clothes. She came out about two minutes later with a pair of shorts, a yellow butterfly t-shirt, and yellow slip-on shoes.

When she came out Inuyasha didn't even let her walk by herself, so he walked by the side of her and held her with one arm around her. Her face turned red when this happened. "Uh… you don't have to hold me… I'm… I'm okay," she said.

"I'm just making sure that if you pass out again, you won't hit the ground," he said.

"O-Okay."

He walked with her like that and helped her into the car. Miroku and Sango were whispering to each other how sweet they were. Inuyasha turned around and gave a mean face to them, so they stopped. "Inuyasha, would you like a ride to your house?" Kagome's mom asked.

He nodded and said, "Yes, ma'am."

"What about you two?" she said with a smile.

"Yes ma'am," they said.

They all went into the car and Kagome's mom drove away from the hospital. "Okay, Miroku where do you live?"

"Down the street of Demon Lane," he said.

"Oh, me too Mrs. Higurashi," said Sango.

"Okay… What about you, Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Shikon Jewel Boulevard," he said.

"Okay," she said with a smile on her face.

First she went to drop off Sango and Miroku, and then she went to Inuyasha's house. Inuyasha and Kagome were going to kiss goodbye, but they saw Mrs. Higurashi looking at them so Inuyasha held out his hand and Kagome shook it.

"Bye Kagome," he said.

"Bye Inuyasha," she said. Then he left and walked inside a big house. Kagome and her mom went home and her mom made her go straight to her bedroom to rest. So Kagome went upstairs and laid o her bed, but then she heard KNOCK, KNOCK on her window. She got out of her bed and she opened her curtains to find Inuyasha on a tree near her window. She opened her window and said, "What are you doing here? Never mind get in." He went inside and stood in front of Kagome.

"You asked me what I was doing here, right?" he said. She looked at him like he was crazy and nodded. After she nodded Inuyasha grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. Her arms wrapped around his neck while he passionately kissed her. He pulled away and with a sad puppy dog face said, "I needed a goodbye kiss."

She crossed her arms and laughed a little bit then kissed him again. His ears started twitching because he heard footsteps. He pulled away and said, "Oh crap someone is coming!"

"Crap! Umm… get into the closet," she said as she pushed him in then lay down on her bed pretending to sleep.

Then the door opened. It was her mother coming to check up on her. She smiled then left and closed the door behind her. When they knew that it was safe to come out she opened her closet and pulled Inuyasha out.

"That was close," Kagome said.

"I know," he said.

"Well you should leave, before we get caught kissing in my room." He made a sad face with his ears down and walked slowly to the window. She smiled and rolled her eyes then said, "Where's my goodbye kiss." His ears shot up and he ran over and kissed her. Then they pulled away and Kagome hugged him and said, "Bye Inuyasha."

"Bye Kagome," he said as kissed her on the forehead and jumped out the window. She smiled as she watched him run happily to his house. _"Such a geek!"_ she said in her mind as she closed her window.


	6. Don't Mess With Her!

Devil in a Skirt

Don't mess with her!

Okay, okay I'm sorry, but this time I have a good reason my computer kept on shutting off and not turning back on. So I'm sorry. To make it up to you this will be very, very long! Sorry again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha even though I want to.tear

Kagome fell asleep after her goodbye kiss with Inuyasha with a smile on her face. The next morning she actually woke up on time and took a long shower then dried her hair. After it was dry she went to her closet and got out a pink top, denim mini-skirt (that wasn't too short), a white half jacket, and white flats.

"Kagome, how are you feeling dear?" asked her mom.

"Much better," she replied.

"So, are you sure you can go to school?"

"Yes mom."

"Fine then eat something first. Are eggs okay?"

"Yes mom." She ate her food and was off, until she saw Inuyasha. Hey Inuyasha."

"Oh hey Kagome. Are you feeling better?" he said as he kissed her.

"Mhmm, much better."

"So let's get to school before we're late." She nodded and then they walked to school together with their hands locked together.

(Okay I hate school so I'm skipping to lunch; D)

Lunch…

Kagome walked into the lunch line with Sango.

"Sango, do you and Miroku have a thing going on?" she said winking at Sango.

"Umm… no!" she said blushing.

"SSSEEEUUURRREEE…" she said sarcastically.

"Whatever," she said still blushing.

They went out of the lunch line and sat next to Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Hey," Inuyasha and Miroku said at the same time.

"Hey," they said back.

They sat at the table talking to each other until Kikyo hit Kagome, making her go head first into her food. She slowly picked her head up and wiped it.

"Oops sorry, you know what, no I'm not," she said with a smile on her face. She slowly stood up and walked over to Kikyo with a smile on her face, then frowned angrily and said, "Can you get your ugly retarded, looking ass out of here Kinky-hoe."

"WHAT!"

"Oh, did I speak too fast for you?" Then Kikyo slapped Kagome in the face and Kagome got ready to punch Kikyo, but Inuyasha pulled her back. When Inuyasha was pulling Kikyo back, Kagome grabbed Kikyo's hair and was pulling Kikyo with her.

"AHH! LET GO!" screamed Kikyo as Kagome was hitting Kikyo over the head with her free hand. Kagome was beating Kikyo up until she let go with Inuyasha pulling her back.

Next thing you know Kikyo comes full force at Kagome making her and Inuyasha fall. She was on top of Kagome, hitting her hard and finally pushed Kikyo off and went on top of her hitting her. Inuyasha got up and pulled Kagome off while Miroku helped Kikyo up and made sure she didn't go after Kagome again.

Inuyasha had to pick Kagome up and walk out of the lunchroom. Kikyo made Miroku get off her and she fixed her hair and walked to the bathroom.

In the hallway…

Inuyasha set Kagome down on a bench and sat next to her. Her hair was a mess, her shirt and jacket were ripped and had some of hers and Kikyo's blood on it, and her face was bruised and bleeding. He put his jacket over her to cover up her ripped shirt.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She was breathing hard and sweating, but she finally said, "Yeah… Oww!" She said Oww because she felt the bruise Kikyo made when she slapped Kagome.

Inuyasha smiled a bit and said, "It's pretty much the end of the day, so do you want to go home?"

"NO! I can't because if I do, my moms going to know that I got into a fight, and she gonna try to move us away to get away from the danger or something," she said.

"Okay, then come to my house, no one's going to be home, my parents took Sesshomaru to a convention or something," he said.

"Okay, but what will my mom say when I get home all bruised?"

"Then sleepover and say that you're sleeping over Sango's."

Her face turned a little red, but she nodded and said okay. She called her mom and her mom told her it was fine since it was Friday. They walked to Kagome's house and she made sure that her mom was not there. Luckily she wasn't. Kagome brought Inuyasha upstairs to her room and she went and packed a bag with something to sleep, something to put on when she left, toothbrush, ect. She went into her big closet and closed the door and changed into a blue and white shirt.

"Let's go," she said as she came out of her closet.

"Okay," he said.

They walked into his house and Kagome set her bags down.

"Let's go clean you up," he said as he grabbed her hand and walked into the bathroom.

He made her wash her face, even though she washed it before they left, and he put antibiotic on her scratches.

"Oww, Oww, Oww!" she screamed.

"Sorry, but I don't want them to get infected," he said.

After all her scratches had everything they needed they went downstairs and Inuyasha made them something to eat they watched Spiderman 3. Kagome was holding on to Inuyasha by the end of the movie. Inuyasha smirked and said, "Baby it wasn't that scary."

Kagome looked up at him with an angry look and said, "Shut up! I'm only scared of that other Spiderman."

"He wasn't that scary."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Then after like 30 seconds of doing that, the doorbell rang. "Hold on a sec. okay?" Inuyasha said.

"Okay," she said.

Inuyasha got up and opened the door.

"Inu-baby!"

"_That better not be who I think it is,"_ Kagome said in her mind. She got up and walked to the door to find Inuyasha yelling at Kikyo and Kikyo holding onto him.

She looked up and said, "What is she doing her."

"I'm about to show you what I'm doing here," Kagome said as she went to the next room. They just stared and their eyes widened as Kagome came with a baseball bat in her hands. Kagome walked up, but Inuyasha blocked her way so Kikyo wouldn't die.

"Kagome, put the bat away and Kikyo what are you doing here?" Inuyasha said while still blocking the way.

"Okay, I'm gonna put it away right up her a-," Kagome started to say as she tried to make her way past Inuyasha, but he wouldn't let her.

"Kagome! Kikyo I'm serious get out of here before you die!" Inuyasha said as he tried to hold back Kagome with the bat still in her hands.

"Fine! Bye, Inu-poo, bye fugly bi-," she said, but was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Don't say it and don't come here again!" he said.

"Oh no Inuyasha let her say it, let her say that one word so I can beat her up!" Kagome screamed as she struggled harder to get Kikyo.

"Kikyo, go NOW!" he said.

She then left and Inuyasha pushed Kagome back and picked her up then set her on the couch.

"Why didn't you let me get her," she said.

"Because I don't want to get questioned for the murder of Kikyo, and anyways where'd you get that bat from?" he asked.

"Oh, in that room."

Inuyasha laughed and said, "You really wanted to kill her didn't you?"

"YES!!" He sighed then he turned on the TV and they started to watch The-N which Kagome convinced him to do. Kagome fell asleep on Inuyasha's lap and he was brushing the bangs off her face. Inuyasha's phone rang which almost woke Kagome up.

"Hello?" Inuyasha whispered into the phone trying not to wake Kagome up.

"_Hey Inuyasha! Is Kagome still over there with you?" _said Miroku in a perverted way.

"Yes, and we're not doing anything you perv," he said.

"_Sssuuurrreee, well anyways do you guys want to go to the nightclub?"_

"I gotta ask her hold on."

"_Okay."_

"Hey Kagome," he said trying to wake her up.

"Hmm?" she said half asleep.

"You want to go to the nightclub?"

"Umm, is Sango going?"

"Hold on, Miroku is Sango going?"

"_Yup," _he said.

"Yeah Kagome, she's going."

"Okay then I'll go."

"Okay Miroku we're going."

"_Awesome I'll come pick you up at about 10:30."_

"Okay, bye."

"_Bye."_

They hung up the phone, but Kagome fell back asleep. He laughed a bit and carefully picked her head up and went to his room and got his Spiderman 3 mask. He tapped her foot and she opened her eyes to find the black Spiderman looking at her. Her eyes widened and she screamed then fell off the couch. Inuyasha started laughing and Kagome punched him in the leg. He helped her up, but was still laughing and he took off the mask. She punched him playfully and started chasing him. They ran around the house and finally he turned around and picked her up then spun her around.

"Ahh!" she screamed.

He finally stopped because they were really and they fell to the floor. They were laughing hard, but they finally got up and started getting ready. When they were ready, Kagome was wearing a green halter-top, a pair of white skinny jeans, and green heels, Inuyasha was wearing faded black jeans, a white button-up, and white shoes.

"You clean up good," said Inuyasha playfully.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Kagome said as she kissed him. He held her by the waist kissing her until the doorbell rang.

"You ready?" he asked. She nodded and then they went to the door to find…

Okay all done!! Just kidding! And back to the story.

You ready?" he asked. She nodded and then they went to the door to find Kikyo.

"You ready Inu-baby?" Kikyo asked as she hugged him.

"Where's that bat?!" Kagome asked as she started to go find it.

Inuyasha held her with one arm to stop her and said, "Kagome, no bats and Kikyo how did you know that we were going out?"

"I just did, so let's go!" she said as she looped her hand through his free arm.

He pushed her off and said, "You're not my girlfriend anymore, Kagome is so just stop!"

"But Inu-baby!" she started.

"I'm not your Inu-baby!" he yelled.

She glared at Kagome and slapped her. Kagome did nothing and told Inuyasha to get off. He did because Kagome might have killed him. She turned around and got the bat, but this time she got past Inuyasha and ran after Kikyo.

"AHH GET AWAY YOU PSYCO!" Kikyo screamed. Kagome said nothing, but kept on running after her with the bat. Miroku and Sango were driving to Inuyasha's house, but they stopped when they saw Kagome with a bat chasing Kikyo and Inuyasha running after her.

"KAGOME STOP!!" Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha yelled. Inuyasha finally got hold of Kagome and Sango and Miroku made sure Kikyo got away without any hits from the bat.

Kagome let go of the bat after Inuyasha squeezed her in a tight hug. He sighed and sat on the ground with Kagome.

"You really don't play do you?" Inuyasha asked?

"No! Well at least when it comes to Kikyo," she said breathing hard.

"Kagome you're cool," Sango said laughing.

"Yeah you are, I don't think Kikyo's gonna mess with you as long as you have that bat," Miroku said.

Kagome smiled and said, "I won't take the bat anymore."

Inuyasha laughed and said, "Good!"

"So are you still up for going to the club?" asked Sango.

"I guess…" she said. They went into the club and Kagome was looking kind of down so Inuyasha took Kagome to the dance floor and they danced to Down by Chris Brown ft. Kanye West.

Chorus  
I wanna get down, down, down, down  
Down, Down, Down  
Get Down  
We can get down

Kanye West  
Uh...Mr. West is in the building  
Children, Ladiesssss  
Call the shrink up, they about to go crazy  
Hold your drinks up, like you was celebrating  
Hold your guns, if they is hella hating  
I'm so clean, and them they got rabies  
I can see them through the lense of my rabie  
And wait fast...MmmHmm  
Yeah do you play fair? MmmNnnn

Chris Brown  
Baby girl, gotta tell you  
Seen you somewhere before, You look familiar  
You had a red shirt, Dickie slacks, and a Gucci bag to match it  
Tell me you remember that baby girl, but lady never mind that  
Can I take you out later? And heres my contact  
Can you do me this favor? Can you spend this paper?  
Only you cause its just sitting and lets just get it and go  
Grab your remote, for the reason they made TIVO  
Snap your Nikon's with the icons with Nike's on  
I heard you like to do it with the lights on  
But I really make babies when the mics on  
Check out all my kids, that ball all my cribs  
Got me out of that apartment  
You have got to pardon him  
I am so retarded with a spit like a retarded kid that spits  
Ooops, I ain't mean to say that shit  
I told my homie Chris, these chicks is dangerous  
You need a girl thats A List  
Not one thats just barely made it on A List  
Casue from Wall To Wall  
We got it Poppin' right now  
Its a hundred girls, tryna get DOWN DOWN DOWN

Chorus  
Let me x3  
Guarantee x3  
I'll make your day, OKAY!!  
I wanna get down, down, down, down (Get Down)  
Down, Down, Down (Get Down)  
Get Down (Ooouou)  
We can get down

Bridge - Chris Brown  
The way I see it girl, You a perfect ten  
Thats why I'm all on you baby  
You got me wondering  
What to do, what to say  
Don't want to come off lame  
Girl do you gotta man?  
Better yet girl, whats ya name?  
Just let me x3  
Guarantee x3  
I'll make your day, OKAY!!  
Now if you hit it shawty x3  
Let Me x2  
Take you better way  
Baby can we dream, just for today?

Chorus x2  
I wanna get down x4 (Girl that'd be crazy)  
Down, Down, Down (Got to get down)  
Get Down (Oououou)  
We can get down  
OH BABY!!

Chorus x2  
I wanna get down x4 (Girl that'd be crazy)  
Down, Down, Down (Got to get down)  
Get Down (Oououou)  
We can get down  
OH BABY!!

By the time the song finished Kagome was laughing and Inuyasha was holding on to Kagome. She kissed him and said, "Thank you for dancing with me."

He smiled and said, "You welcome."

They walked over to the table and saw Kikyo. Kagome pretended like she wasn't there and she sat down with Inuyasha by her side and she started laughing about how much fun it was dancing.

"Hello fugly!" said Kikyo trying to get her attention. Kagome didn't pay attention at all until she finally got tired of her speaking and stood up in front of her and said, "Listen no ones listening to you so just get out of here because I already told my friends that I'm not gonna hit you so I'm done! Goodbye!"

Kikyo was shocked, but to get back at her, she took Inuyasha's head and kissed him. When Kikyo pulled away, Kagome stood there for a second and then she went over to the bar and got the nastiest smelling drink and poured it on Kikyo. Kikyo pushed Kagome and Kagome pushed her back. Soon there was a fight that no one could stop. At the end of the fight they were exhausted. Inuyasha was relieved because he had tried to stop the fight several times, but he just got kicked. They got kicked out of the club, but neither Kikyo nor Kagome could walk so Inuyasha picked Kagome up and they all went home.

"I'm sorry you guys I didn't-" Kagome started to say.

"It's not you fault and at least you beat the heck out of Kikyo," Inuyasha said.

"But…" she started to say again, but was cut off again.

"It's okay she deserved it," Miroku said.

"Yeah, and I say again you're so cool and I know not to mess with you," Sango said.

Kagome fell asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder, and when they got to Inuyasha's house he picked up Kagome bridal-style and walked inside. He put her on his bed and wiped all the sweat and blood on her face. She then woke up. "Sorry, did I wake you?" he asked.

"No… wait are you gonna put on the antibiotic on?" she asked hoping he'd say no.

"Yup."

"Aww, you suck!"

He laughed and put on the antibiotic. She screamed a few times, but she was alright. She took a bath first then he did. She changed into a big jersey shirt and he was in a white shirt and long pants.

"Soo…" she said.

"Sooo…" he said.

"So what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know what about you?"

"Umm let's watch TV."

"Okay…" So they watched TV until Kagome fell asleep on Inuyasha's lap again. He smiled and put her in his room. He was going to walk out, but while she was sleeping, Kagome held on to his shirt and said his name. He smiled again and slept next to her holding her.

(NOTHING HAPPENED YOU PERVS!!)

End of this chapter!


	7. What BreakUp?

What Break-up

What Break-up?

HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! You guys can't hate me because I made a long chapter yesterday, but I'm making a kind of short chapter today!! HA! I'm SO EVIL!! MUHAHAHAHA!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha even though I want to.tear

The next morning Kagome woke up to Inuyasha holding her. She smiled on how peaceful he looked when he was asleep. "_He, He! I'm gonna tickle him to wake him up! I'm so evil,"_ she thought in her mind. She removed her hands from where they were and was going to tickle him until he grabbed her hand and opened his eyes. She gasped. "What the-" she was cut off because he went on top of her and started tickling her evilly. (MUHAHAHA! SO EVIL, oh sorry for my outburst back to the story.) He said while still tickling her, "Ha, you thought you could tickle me? I woke up like an hour before you and I'm gonna tickle you to death!"

"Ha, you're… Ha… so… evil!" she said in between laughs.

"I know!" he said evilly. He tickled her until she said, "I'm… HA… gonna throw… HA… up!"

"I've decided to stop, you're free." She stopped laughing, jumped on him, and said, "It's payback time!" She started tickling him, but was easily flipped over and kissed. "You're a liar!" he said smiling.

"I know!" she said playfully. He got off of her and went to the bathroom. She went downstairs and got her toothbrush, toothpaste, soap, towel, robe, and something to wear. She went back upstairs and waited for him to get out. He got out after about 20 minutes after brushing his teeth and taking a quick shower. He came back wearing a wife-beater and baggy jeans. He then said, "All done now you can go in."

"Okay," she said walking in. She brushed her teeth then went and took a long shower. When she finally came out of the bathroom, she was wearing a denim mini-skirt, a pink tube top, and white slip-ons. Over her tube top, she wore a white half-jacket and a white hat to match. Her hair was flowing beautifully out of the hat. (Outfit VERY Cute!! !) Inuyasha had his mouth wide open, because she looked so pretty.

"_SAY SOMETHING STUPID!"_ his commonsense said. "I… umm… you… uh?" he said.

"You don't like it?" she asked disappointed.

"No… I MEAN YES!" he blurted out with his face red. She giggled and said, "Come on!"

"Huh… where?"

"My house then the mall!"

"Okay…" he said as she took her bag and held his hand. He took his car, even though he barely uses it, and drove to her house. She got out the car and said, "Stay here my mom doesn't know that I was at you're house."

"Oh yeah, okay…"

She went inside and said hi to her mom and told her that she was going to the mall with Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. Her mom didn't really care because she was going out to her friend's house with Sota and her grandpa. Kagome left and went into Inuyasha's car. "Okay I'm ready!" So they left and caught up with Miroku and Sango.

"Hey Kags, hey Inu!" Sango and Miroku said.

"Hey…"they said back.

Kagome and Sango went to all the stores. Miroku and Inuyasha were caring about 20 bags each and being dragged everywhere. They reached the arcade and surprisingly Kagome and Sango played with them until someone came behind Kagome and started flirting with her. "Hey, what's someone as good-looking as you doing in here?" he asked. Kagome was too busy paying attention to her game to notice. He then went from behind her to the side and leaned against the game and accidentally pressed a button making the game end and Kagome lose.

"Ugh! You, idiot you made me lose!" she yelled, "You owe me a quarter! Oh! It's you, that Koga person. Anyways I have a boyfriend, so sorry to burst you're bubble." She stuck out her hand waiting for him to give her a quarter. He gave her a quarter and said, "So, how's about a date?"

She rolled her eyes and told him to go away. "Come on one date." She didn't pay attention to him and called Inuyasha. He came and said, "What and who's this?"

"An annoying person who won't leave me alone, so can you get him away from me?" she said, not even looking at them because she was too busy with her game.

"Get away from her now," he said.

"Nope, not until I get a date."

"She's not gonna go out with you when she's going out with me."

Koga bust out laughing saying, "She's going out with you? HAHAHAHA!"

Inuyasha was getting mad now. "I said get away from her!"

"And, if I don't?" he said smugly. Kagome got pissed because she couldn't concentrate with people yelling so she smiled sweetly and motioned for him to get closer and he did. (THE IDIOT! Sorry for the out burst again.) Inuyasha back away because she knew what she was gonna do because she did it to him before they started going out. He got really close to Kagome and she held his shoulders and kneed him in the you-know-whats! He screamed in a high-pitched tone and fell on to the floor and curled into a ball. Inuyasha laughed so hard that it hurt and Kagome just put another quarter into the machine.

Sango and Miroku saw everything and laughed their asses off. Kagome lost the game and just walked out the store with laughing Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango's following behind her.

She turned around and said, "Was it really that funny?"

"YES!!" they all shouted. Kagome then started laughing and said, "He just got on my nerves so, I kneed him."

Sango walked up beside Kagome, put her hand on her shoulder and said, "I said it once and I'll say it again, YOU Are COOL!" Kagome rolled her eyes and they went back to shopping. They went into the music store and Inuyasha saw Kikyo and tried to get Kagome to go to a different store, but she didn't want to and heard Kikyo say, "Inu-honey!" Kagome looked up and saw Kikyo going over to Inuyasha and she was about to attack Kikyo, but Inuyasha picked up a struggling Kagome, and started to walk out the store with her, but then Kikyo tugged on the back of Inuyasha's shirt and when h looked back she said, "Didn't you hear me call you?"

"Kikyo do you really want me to let go of Kagome so she can kill you?"

"You wouldn't do that to me…"

Then Kagome said, "Inuyasha let me go so I can go into that store." He hesitated a bit, but let her go. Then Kagome went into the store and Sango followed her and next thing you know Kagome comes out with a bat and Sango is being dragged on the floor while trying to stop Kagome. When Kagome finally got to then, she was about to swing the bat, but the bat was taken out of her hands and Kagome was flipped over Inuyasha's shoulder.

"You never let me get her!" she said while still on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I thought you said no more bats?" he said smirking a bit.

"I said the bat at you're house anymore," she said smiling innocently. They walked away from Kikyo forgetting she was there. All of them laughed except Kikyo of course. She said in her mind, "_I didn't want to use this, but I have no other choice."_

Monday at school…

"Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she kissed his cheek.

"Hey!" he said back. They walked to class together. They had another project, but this time Kagome wasn't partnered with Inuyasha. She was partnered with Hojo and he was partnered with Kikyo. "_CRAP, CRAP SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!"_ they both yelled in her minds.

So after school Kagome and Hojo went to a café to finish the project quickly. When they were there Kagome barely spoke unless it was necessary.

With Kikyo and Inuyasha…

He sighed as he walked out of school with Kikyo following. Kikyo started crying (FAKE TEARS WHITCH!! Darn out burst sorry!") which Inuyasha believed. "What's wrong Kikyo?" he asked concerned.

She shows Inuyasha the picture Kikyo took of Hojo and Kagome kissing. (CHAPTER PAYBACK) Inuyasha looked at it in horror and pulled Kikyo with him to where Kagome and Hojo were. Kikyo sent a text to Hojo saying, 'NOW!'

With Hojo and Kagome…

Hojo got the text and nodded. He got up from his seat and kissed Kagome so Kagome's head was facing away from the window where Inuyasha and Kikyo were watching. Inuyasha didn't know what to do, but he hugged Kikyo and thanked her for telling him. After Hojo pulled away Kagome was about to slap him, but he caught her hand and pointed toward the window and when she turned around, she saw Inuyasha hugging Kikyo.

She ran out the store and tapped Inuyasha from behind. He looked back at her with no emotion and said, "What?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT YOU'RE HUGGING KIKYO WHILE YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH ME!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Not anymore…"

"Wha- what?"

"You heard me we're not going out anymore."

"Wh- Why?"

"Go ask you're other- I mean only boyfriend over there."

"But…"

"BUT NOTHING I SAW YOU KISSING HIM!"

"Inuyasha I…"

"YOU WHAT! YOU'RE SORRY WELL SO AM I! I'M SORRY THAT I EVER WENT OUT WITH YOU!"

"You can't be serious…"

"Well I am…"

"But Inuyasha I love you!"

"Then why were you kissing Hojo!"

"He ki-"

"Shut up!"

"But Inuyasha…"

"You really get on my nerves you really do!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN LISTEN TO ME AFTER I FORGVE YOU ALL THOSE TIMES!"

"I ONLY MESSED UP ONCE! WHAT ABOUT YOU HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU MESSED UP OR BETRAYED ME!"

"NEVER!"

"YEAH FUCKING RIGHT!" She then slapped him.

"Why are you doing this?!"

"WELL WHY DID YOU KISS HIM!"

"HE FREAKING KISSED ME!!"

"THEN HOW COME IT LASTED SO LONG?!"

"Because…"

"Because you wanted him to kiss you."

"No I didn't."

"Whatever."

"Inuyasha…"

"Get away from me."

"No I love you!"

"I hate you…"

It was like her heart shattered into a million pieces. Then he kissed Kikyo. She knew that was when her heart really shattered into a million pieces. She couldn't do anything, but just stand there like an idiot staring. When he broke the kiss he said, "Me and Kikyo are going out now." Tears poured down her cheeks. She felt like her world came crashing down. They left leaving Kagome standing in the same spot crying, not even wiping the tears from her face. Then Hojo came out and put his hand on her shoulder saying, "It will be okay."

"It's all you fault…"

"What?"

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT AND NOW INUYASHA HATES ME! GET OUT OF MY LIFE FOREVER!" she screamed as she ran to her house.

"Kagome wait!" he called, but she was gone.


	8. You Did What?

You Did What

You Did What?!

You guys gotta love me now. I have been making chapters every single day for the past three days. Oh yeah thank you for all those who reviewed over a thousand people read my story. YAYS!! -- Here's the story all of you have been asking for.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha even though I want to.tear

Kagome ran to her house with tears in her eyes. She ran upstairs and locked her door then jumped on her bed crying. '_I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!'_ she said in her mind, '_I hate this I can't hate him I love him, but I can't show him that I care, I just can't'_

Next day…

Kagome walked into school smiling, trying not to show that inside her was breaking. "Kagome, are you okay?" Sango said from behind her.

"Yeah, why?" Kagome said still smiling.

"Because I heard from Miroku that you and Inuyasha broke up."

"Yeah we did, but I cried, but I'm not sad anymore. If he wants Kikyo, he can be my guest. I'm really fine with that, it doesn't bother me at all."

"Well, if you say so, but if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here."

"Okay thanks."

Kagome and Sango went they're separate ways after that. Kagome walked into her classroom and sat in the seat she was assigned, next to Inuyasha. (OHHHHHHH what's gonna happen? Sorry for the outburst.) He looked at her for a second, but after that he turned and looked at Kikyo. '_Why is she so happy? I just broke up with her.'_ He thought in his mind, but he was pulled out of his thoughts when Kikyo nudged him. "Inuyasha, what's wrong? You seem kind of down."

"It's nothing, Kikyo," he said.

"Okay…" she said as she kissed him.

"Kagome…" said Koga.

"I'm not gonna go on a date with you Koga," she said.

"Come on, just one date please," he begged. Inuyasha started growling softly, but then stopped when Kagome said, "Fine, but then don't ask me anymore." Inuyasha's ears drooped a little bit, but he picked them back up so no one would know that he was sad.

"Great I'll pick you up at eight."

"Fine sigh"

Lunch…

Lunch was awkward because Inuyasha brought Kikyo over to the table. '_Inuyasha you idiot why would you bring her to the table?' _said Miroku in his head.

'_I'm gonna beat you up Inuyasha if Kagome cries, you jerk!'_ said Sango in her head. Kagome said nothing during lunch, she just ate her food then read a book. She didn't even cry. Then she left as soon as the teacher said she could. When she left Sango said, "Inuyasha, can I see you for a second alone?"

"Umm… okay" he said.

As soon as they were alone she said, "You are such an inconsiderate jerk! Do you know how hard that was for Kagome just to sit there while you and Kikyo were flirting?!"

"Listen, she was the one who was kissing another guy, it's not my fault, it's hers," he said.

"You really are dumb, that was Kikyo's plan: to break you two up. And how dare you say that this is all Kagome's fault!"

"Feh!"

She grabbed his collar to make him get closer to her and said, "Listen and listen good, if Kagome cries even the smallest tear, I'm gonna make you regret it!" Then she let him go and left.

'_Kikyo wouldn't be that cold-hearted. Would she?' _he said in his mind.

"Inuyasha… we- we need to talk," said someone bringing Inuyasha out of his thoughts.

He turned around to find…

In the girls' bathroom…

Kagome was washing her face because she was crying, again. '_How could he do that? He's so cold-hearted.'_ Kagome said in her mind until she was brought out of her thoughts by a girl who put their hand on her shoulder.

"Hey are you okay?" said the girl.

"Umm… yeah. Aren't you that girl in my class called Ayame?"

"Yeah, and you're Kagome right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well you don't look like you're okay. You can talk to me if you want."

"Thanks and I do need someone to talk to."

"Well I'm all ears."

Back to Inuyasha…

"WHAT, YOU AND KIKYO DID THAT?!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Yeah, but don't tell Kikyo or else-'' Inuyasha punched him in the face, which made him fall to the ground.

"This is you fault and stay away from ME and KAGOME!"

"Okay and I'm sorry…"

"No you're not or else you wouldn't have done it in the first place."

Inuyasha walked away leaving Hojo on the ground. (IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT IT WAS HOJO THEN YOU'RE DUMB! Outburst sorry)

Back to Kagome and Ayame…

"Wow, he's a jerk!" Ayame said to Kagome, who just told her everything.

"I know… you know I couldn't even talk to my best friend about this, yet I could talk to you," Kagome said.

"Well I just kind of have that affect on people." Ayame and Kagome started laughing.

"Well thank you for everything."

"You're welcome!" They walked out the bathroom to find Inuyasha. Kagome just walked away.

"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha said going in front of her making her stop.

"Move," she said not looking up at him.

"I will after you let me talk to you."

"No just leave me alone," she said as she pushed him aside and left.

After school…

Kagome didn't talk to Inuyasha at all, she just kept on walking her way.

"Kagome hey!" said Koga.

"Oh hey Koga, um… I don't think that I can go out tonight I'm not feeling too well," she said.

"Okay…" he said disappointed.

"Maybe next time."

"Alright I'll be waiting for you to make the next date."

"Okay."

Kagome left and slowly walked home, not knowing that Inuyasha was following her. He lightly tapped her on the shoulder so she wouldn't get scared, but she did and she was about to hit him, but she saw that it was him and she put her hand down and said, "What do you want?"

"To talk," he said.

"Well I don't want to hear anything that you have to say."

"I'm sorry, and I don't hate you."

She was holding back tears and she said, "Do you know how much that hurt?"

"I know." Then he slowly pulled her into a hug. She started crying then pushed him away and said, "Stop doing this to me! First you're my friend, then we're enemies, then we go out, and then we break up, what now!"

He walked forward and started pulling her into a hug. "Stop! Stop! Stop, stop." She finally stopped yelling and hugged him back. She pulled away and said, "What about Kikyo?"

"I broke up with her," he said.

She smiled and said, "Good because I don't like her!" He started laughing and was about to say something, but she grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. He kind of was in shock, but then he kissed her back. She then pulled away so they could get air and Inuyasha said, "I love you."

She smiled and said, "I love you too." Then they hugged.

AWWW how sweet! Okay if you want me to continue I need to have at least 5 reviews. Please and thank you!


	9. My Best Friends Wedding?

Are You Serious

My Best Friends Wedding?!

YAY I got the reviews I needed and I loved every single one of them. Thank you GUYSSSSS!! I almost jumped out of my chair that I was so happy with the comments. So thank you and I'm gonna make this a long chapter!! But some bad news this is gonna be the pretty much one of the last chapter. Don't hurt me because I have a surprise at the very end. And no peaking before you read the story! Grrr… to those who do! Anyways smiles!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha even though I want to.tear

It's been two years since Kagome and Inuyasha made up. There have been many attempts- you know what many failed attempts b Kikyo to break them up. Now we know that they're love is stronger. MUCH STRONGER! Sango and Miroku have already graduated, but Inuyasha and Kagome are graduating in a week. Now to them!

"Inuyasha, where are we going?" said a blind-folded Kagome.

"You'll see and no peeking," said Inuyasha holding her hand to guide her. They finally arrived to where he wanted to take her. "Okay, take the blind fold off." She takes it off to find a beautiful beach at night, but there was light from the moon.

"Oh, my gosh! This is so beautiful!"

"Okay if I say something corny, do you promise not to punch me?"

"Umm… okay!"

"Okay, say what you said before."

"Okay! Oh my gosh! This is so beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you." She punches him in the arm playfully. "Hey, I thought we agreed that you wouldn't punch me."

"I know!"

"You're a liar!"

"I know and I bet you can't catch this liar!" she says as she starts running.

"You want to bet?" he says as he starts running after her. He jumps and lands right in front of her. She starts to run away, but he sweeps her off her feet as he picks her up bridal-style. He starts spinning around with her in his arms. They get dizzy, and he sits down with her in his lap.

They look up at the stars and Kagome sees a shooting star.

"Ooh, a shooting star!" she says as she closes her eyes and whishes for something. He watches as she wishes then she opens her eyes and says, "What did you wish for?"

"Nothing…"

"Why?"

"Because you're right here." She smiles and kisses him. "I love you Kagome Higurashi."

"I love you too Inuyasha Takahashi." They kiss again.

At school the next day…

"Ugh, I hate school!" Inuyasha says as he waits for Kagome to get what she needs out her locker.

"Well, we only need to put up with it for like a couple more days."

"Three to be exact."

"Well how many hours and minutes."

"Umm… 4 hours, 32 minutes, and 53 seconds." She looks at him like he's crazy.

"Tsk and you're failing math!"

"No I'm not I have a C-"

"Okaaaaayyyyyy…"

They walk to class together. (AN: They have all the same classes ironic, right?)

After school…

Inuyasha walked Kagome home. "Bye, Kagome," he said as he kissed her.

"Bye Inuyasha," she said as she kissed him back. Inuyasha went to his house, and the first thing he did was call Sango.

"_Hello?"_ Sango said.

"Hey Sango!" he said.

"_Oh hey Inuyasha! What's up?"_

"I need you to help me with something."

"_No, I'm not gonna help you with your math homework."_

"Shut up! I didn't mean that!"

"_Then what?"_

"I need you to help me find an engagement ring for…" Before he could say anything else Sango screamed.

"_OH MY GOSH YOU'RE GONNA PROPOSE TO KAGOME! WHEN, WHERE…"_

"SANGO SHUT UP! Damn! You're hurting my ears."

"_Oh, sorry, but you're gonna propose to her! I'm so happy!"_

"I knew you would be, so anyways, will you come?"

"_Of course, just tell me where and when!"_

"Okay thanks. At Kay's Jewelers in half an hour."

"_Alright! I'll be there bye."_

"Bye."

Click, _Click._

At Kay's jewelers…

When Inuyasha got there Sango was already there. "Hey…" before he could say anything else Sango gave him a giant hug.

"Inuyasha, I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Umm… thanks… now can you get off of me… I can hardly breathe."

"Oh sorry." She got off of him and they went inside. The fist thing Sango chose was 18,000. Inuyasha of course said no. Then Sango picked out a beautiful, white gold, princess-cut ring. The ring was only 2,000. They looked at other rings, but at the end, they chose the princess-cut ring.

"Man that took the longest time!"

"So, didn't you want to pick the perfect ring for her?"

"Yeah, but…"

"But nothing mister…" Sango said as she wagged her finger in his face.

"If you keep on doing that I'm gonna bite it off." Sango pulled her hand back.

"Party-pooper…"

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah…"

"Come on, I'll buy you WacDonalds."

"Cool…" After they ate, Inuyasha and Sango went past the jewelry store and saw Kagome and Miroku.

"What are they doing in there?" Inuyasha asked. Then when they looked closer they saw Kagome pointing to an engagement ring.

"OH, MY GOSH HE'S GONNA PROPOSE TO ME!" Sango yelled which Kagome and Miroku turn around, but Inuyasha got down and pushed Sango down with her head on the ground before they saw them.

When they got up Sango hit Inuyasha on the head.

"Oww, wench what was that for?"

"Because you made me go head first on the ground."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and took Sango home before Miroku and Kagome saw them.

"So when are you gonna propose to her?"

"Graduation."

"That's cool well I bet that everything is gonna turn out great!"

"Thanks."

"No problem. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Inuyasha drove home and started practicing how he was gonna propose to Kagome.

He got down on one knee and said in a deep voice, "Kagome… no I can't do it in a deep voice. (In a higher pitched voice he said) Kagome will you… no, no, no… (sigh) I need someone to practice on."

He walked to Sesshomaru's door and knocked on it. Sesshomaru opened it and said, "What do you want?"

"I need help…" Inuyasha said with his head down.

"We all knew that!"

"Shut up! I mean I need help doing something."

"Umm… I thought we finished helping potty training you when you were 3 and 1/2.

"Shut up! I need help because I need someone to practice on proposing to because I'm gonna propose to Kagome!"

"Oh, well why didn't you say so? ... No."

"What!? Come on Sesshomaru! I'll do anything!"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow and said, "Anything?"

"I… I didn't mean anything!"

"Then I guess it's a no."

"Ugh! Fine! What do you want?!"

"I want you to do my laundry, clean my room, and do whatever I tell you to for a month."

"What!? Come on you're clothes sink! Your room, I mean just look at it and do everything you say for a whole month?!"

"Fine a week."

"Ugh deal!"

Inuyasha went into his room and said, "Are you ready?"

"I guess…"

They practiced for three hours… STRAIGHT, but Inuyasha found a way to propose to her. "I never thought that I would say this, but thank you Sesshomaru."

"Whatever, and if you tell anyone I will personally see to your demise! And I will torture you!"

"Whatever…" he said as he walked out.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To bed, it's almost 12."

"No you're not you have to fix my room and clean my clothes."

"What! Not now!"

"Hey you agreed so I would hurry up if I were you."

"Ugh!"

Inuyasha ran all around Sesshomaru's room cleaning and when he was done he did his laundry. It was 3:00 when he finished. As soon as he put all of Sesshomaru's clothes away he fell asleep, for only 4 hours because Sesshomaru woke him up so he could start getting ready for school.

All throughout the day Inuyasha was falling asleep and getting in trouble. When Kagome and Inuyasha were walking to her house she said, "What's wrong with you? You've been falling asleep all throughout the day."

"Oh I have, I didn't notice (yawn)," he said lethargically.

Kagome smirked evilly and thought, '_I know what I can do to make him wake up…"_ Then she called him and when he looked she hit him on the head.

"Oww what the hell?"

"You're awake now aren't you?"

"Yeah and now I can get you!" he said as he started chasing her. They wandered into a local playground when Inuyasha finally got her. "Ha I got you!"

"AHH!" she screamed as he picked her up. He started spinning around with her, but they got dizzy and fell to the ground. "Hey this is the same park that we used to come to when we were younger."

"Yeah, it is." They sat on the swings and started swinging slightly. "Hey do you remember the first time we kissed?"

She giggled a bit and said, "Yeah."

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha and Kagome were at they playground and Inuyasha was chasing Kagome because she tugged his ear playfully._

"_I'm gonna get you!" he shouted._

"_No you're not I'm too fast!" she shouted back._

"_You wanna bet?"_

"_Yup!" He ran faster and tackled Kagome, but not hurting her. They started laughing, until they saw two grown-ups kissing._

"_Why do people kiss?"_

"_I don't know…"_

"_Maybe we should try it, just to see what happens…"_

"_Okay…" Then they kissed. _(AN: Little kiss how sweet!) _Then they pulled away. "Did that do anything to you?" He shrugged. "Oh well… lets start playing again."_

"_Okay…" he said. They started playing again._

_END!_

Inuyasha laughed. "Man we were cute kids!"

"Yeah we were."

They sat there talking (And flirting!) the rest of the time they were there. Soon Inuyasha took Kagome back to her house.

"Bye," they both said, and then they kissed.

Kagome went inside her house and started talking to Sango on the phone. (AN: She didn't say anything abut the engagement ring.)

Inuyasha walked home, and the first thing he did was sleep. He woke up at 9 to eat something because he was starving. He made a big and awesome sandwich, nut he didn't get to eat it because Sesshomaru took it from him.

"Hey! Give that back, it's mine!" Inuyasha said.

"Nope you have to do everything I say and I say give me the sandwich so that means it's mine," he said as he took a bite out of the sandwich. He didn't like it so he gave it back to Inuyasha.

"I don't want a sandwich that you took a bite out of!"

"So rip off where I bit into." Then he left leaving Inuyasha with a sandwich with Sesshomaru's germs on it. (AN: I love Sesshomaru I just couldn't come up with a different word oh well!) Inuyasha ripped off the piece and ate the sandwich then went to bed.

The next day…

"I'm so happy that tomorrow is graduation!" Inuyasha said.

"I know and Kikyo won't be going to college with us!" Kagome said happily.

"That's what makes it even better!"

"Seriously…"

"Hey Kagome, do you want to go to the movies with me?"

"Sure after school like always?"

"No later at around 8?

"Okay…"

They went to math class together.

"Hello class," Mr. Totosai said with the most boring voice.

"Hello Mr. Totosai…" they class said equally as bored.

"Today we will be talking about…" he said, but no one was listening. Inuyasha was pretending to listen with his elbows on his desk and his head in his hand. Then something hit him in the back of the head, which made him jump a bit. When he turned around he saw Koga smiling. Then he put his fist up. He turned back around and someone threw a not to him. He read it and it said:

_Inuyasha don't worry 'bout him! You only have to put up with him until the end of graduation. And are you okay? It looked like t hurt!_

_P.S. It was kinda funny how you jumped, but cute because your ears twitched!_

_Love,_

_Kagome ()_

He smiled and wrote something back then passed it back. Kagome read it and it said:

_I'm not worrying 'bout him and I'M FREAKING HAPPY TOMMORROW'S GRADUATION!_

_P.S. Thanks you're the best! And IT WAS NOT FUNNY!!_

_Inuyasha_

_Kagome smiled then wrote something back and passed it back. Inuyasha got it and it said:_

_I know I'm the best! Just kidding, you know I'm not that conceited! And I'm sad you didn't write love Inuyasha._

_LOVE,_

_Sad Kagome ' (_

He looked at her and she made a sad puppy dog face. So then he looked back down and started writing again. He was about to pass it back when Mr. Totosai picked it up and told Inuyasha to read it to the class.

"Do I have to?" he asked nervously.

"Yes!" said Mr. Totosai.

"It says…"

"Come on read it."

"I'd rather not…"

"Fine then you and," he looked at the paper, "Ms. Kagome can stand outside in the hall." They went outside.

"At least we don't have to hear him talk…" said Inuyasha.

"I know I wasn't listening at all!" said Kagome.

They stood outside the classroom for the rest of the period talking, then the bell rang and they went home together. When they got to Kagome's house she said, "So, I'll see you tonight?"

"No, I'm just gonna stand you up," he said in a sarcastic tone. She kissed him then said, "Alright, I'll see you tonight."

"Alright bye," he said as he kissed her back. Then he left and when Kagome went in her house she started happy-dancing.

"I've gotta date, I've got a date, I've gotta…" she sang happily until she got to her room when she started jumping on her bed. '_Why am I so happy we always go on dates? I feel like something's gonna happen… Oh well…'_ she thought in her head.

Then she went to her closet and picked out a cute outfit. She picked out an off-white and sold shirt, a faded denim skirt, and gold shoes. She then watched TV for 2 hours then went to take a shower then put on her clothes. She curled her hair and put it half up and half down with a gold clip holding her hair up. She put on two big gold bracelets and one big off-white bracelet. Her make-up was a light blush, gold and white eye shadow, and clear lip gloss.

She waited for him and to come and when he finally did she made Sota open the door and keep him busy, so she can make him wait. She made him wait 15 minutes. When she finally came down his jaw dropped. She giggled then she pulled him out the door with his jaw still hanging. When she closed the door she kissed him. "So I take it you like my outfit?" she asked.

"Uh…uh huh…" he said with his jaw still on the floor. She giggled again and then they left.

"So what movie are we gonna see?" she asked.

"Guess…"

"Umm… Baby Momma?"

"Nope…"

"Umm… Stomp the Yard with Chris Brown?!"

"Nope…"

"Aw… then Disaster Movie?"

"Nope…"

"Then what?!"

"Sorry can't tell you."

"Grr…"

"What?"

"You're mean…"

"Yeah, but you love me…"

"Yeah I do…" she says as she kisses him on the cheek.

They finally reach where he wanted to take her, but it wasn't the movies, it was the place he took her on their first date. It was at a peaceful lake with lots of animals and trees.

"This is the place you took me to on our first date," she said.

"Yeah I know. I took you here because you looked so happy and peaceful…" he said. She hugged him and they sat on a bench just talking for hours.

They left at about 10:30 because her curfew was at 11 and she would be in trouble if she was late. "Aw, I wish we didn't have to go, I love it there," Kagome said.

"That's why I took you there…" he said. She smiled all throughout the date and the ride back.

When they got to her house they kissed longer than they have ever kissed before, but by the time the kiss ended, Kagome was gasping for air. He pecked her on the lips and said bye. She did the same and waited for him to leave before she went into her house.

She ran into her room and happy-danced and was singing, "I knew something good was gonna happen, I knew something good was gonna happen…" She stopped happy-dancing and threw on a spaghetti-strapped shirt and shorts and hopped into bed, '_my life is perfect..._' was her last thought before she fell asleep. (AN: Sesshomaru was asleep when Inuyasha got home, so he couldn't make Inuyasha do anything. Great for you Inu!)

The next morning…

Kagome woke up and relaxed herself because she knew if she didn't she would start jumping around saying she's a graduate and no one wants that. So when she was calm she brushed her teeth and went downstairs to eat something.

"Hello, is, are graduate happy this morning?" said Kagome's mom. That's what made Kagome start bouncing off the walls because she was so happy.

"IMAGRADUATEANDI'MGRADUATINGANDI'MSOHAPPYMYLIFEISSOPERFECT!!" she said in one breath. (AN: she said I'M SO HAPPY I'M GRADUATING AND I'M SO HAPPY, MY LIFE IS SO PERFECT!!)

Kagome's mom started laughing. Then when Kagome's moment was over, her mom gave her pancakes. (YUM!) "YAY, my favorite, pancakes!" Kagome said.

"Okay eat up then go take a shower then relax," her mom said.

"Okay thanks mom!"

"You're welcome sweetie."


	10. The Propsal and the Graduation

The Proposal and the Graduation

The Proposal and the Graduation

Okay I found a lot of typos and stuff like that so sorry… and this is the last chapter before the epilogue. Okay I'm sorry!! Please, please don't hurt me!! My friends are already gonna yell at me for this being the having the last chapter so soon, but remember I have a surprise!! YAY for surprises! Awesome, so now here's the chapter and sorry if it's a little short!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha blah, blah, blah! Gosh I hate saying that!

Inuyasha woke up early to do whatever Sesshomaru told him to do. (Sigh) "What do you want me to do today Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said, hoping that it wouldn't be anything too bad.

"Uh… graduate and propose to Kagome the way we practiced," he said.

"Oka- wait WHAT!" he said shocked.

"You know I hate repeating myself…"

"I know, but I'm off the hook today?"

"Yes… and don't tell anybody that I was… n-nice."

"Sure thing Sesshomaru!" he said happily as he left the room. (AN: Yes, I know it was a geeky line, but he's happy so I was just letting him have a little moment, so don't laugh… okay you can laugh!)

"…Geek," Sesshomaru said under his breath. Inuyasha heard him, but decided not to say anything since he was being nice. Inuyasha went to his room and took his phone and called Kagome. She picked up after the third ring.

"_Hello?" _she said.

"Hey," he said.

"_Oh hey, Inuyasha whats up?"_

"Nothing, I just wanted to hear my favorite girl's voice. What's up with you?"

"_Nothing, just took a shower and now I'm looking for something to wear…"_

"Ooh… can I help you??"

_Laughs "No… oh and are you coming to the graduation party?"_

"Oh yeah… wait are you going?"

"_No, I was just thinking of letting you and Kinky be at the party together…"_

"You are so mean when you're sarcastic."

"_I'm not mean… am I?"_

"No you're just perfect."

"_Aw thank you… what… okay… Hey Inuyasha…"_

"Yup?"

"_I gotta go, but I will call you back."_

"Oh okay, wait are you sure I can't help?"

"… _Yes you can help."_

"Really?!"

"_Nope!" Laughs._

"Grr… fine"

"_Bye, Inu!"_

"Bye!"

Click,_ Click_

At Kagome's house…

Kagome finally found something to wear. It was a sparkling baby-blue dress that was spaghetti-strapped, with a somewhat low V-neck, but not too low. She had on silver high-heels with rhyme stones in the front. (Okay I know what you're thinking, but it was not tacky, it was actually very cute.) She curled her hair and pulled some of it back except for her bangs and some loose strands. It wasn't in a pony-tail it was in a sort of half up half down situation. Her make-up consisted of a light blush sparkly blue eye shadow mascara and eye liner.

She carefully put on her cap and gown to not mess up her hair or wrinkle her dress. By the time she was ready, they had thirty minutes, and it takes about the same time as that to get there.

"Kagome… you- you…" said her mom trying to hold back tears.

"Mom don't cry, and if you do I cry too and I'll mess up my mascara," Kagome said also trying to hold back tears. They hugged each other and they finally left with no tears.

They got there just in time and Kagome headed to the back. (AN/ Okay I'm only in the eighth grade so I don't know how this works so I'm gonna kind of skip some parts so don't hate me!) When she got to where she was supposed to be, she saw Inuyasha and Bankotsu. She ran over to them, but was picked up bridal-style by someone. When she looked at the person she saw that it was Koga.

"Koga, put me down, before you get killed by Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"Not until I get a graduation kiss," he said as he closed his eyes, puckered up, and leaned over to only be stopped by Kagome's hand. He opened his eyes and moved his head back.

"I'm going out with Inuyasha and you know that!"

"So, what will one kiss do?" Then Inuyasha saw them and went over and was about to punch his face in, but he knew if he did that, Koga might take Kagome down with him.

So he walked over and calmly said, "Put Kagome down now."

"No," he said bringing her in closer.

"I said put her down now!"

"And I said no!"

Then a random teacher came over and said, "Mr. Wolf, put Kagome down this instant!"

Koga didn't see her coming so he pretty much got scared and dropped Kagome making her land on her butt.

"O-OWW!!" said Kagome as she rubbed her butt. Inuyasha helped her up while trying hard not to laugh, but it was pretty obvious that he wanted to laugh because his face was turning red. "Laugh and you die!" she said sternly, but when Kagome gets serious, it's so cute because her mouth sticks out and she kind of rolls her neck. This made Inuyasha laugh and hug her tightly so she wouldn't be able to punch him.

"No fair now I can't get you!" said a squirming Kagome.

"Who said life fair?" he said, still laughing a bit. She then started laughing a little. Then he let her go because he knew she was over it. She punched him playfully, and soon they headed out to get graduated.

They went through a long list of names, but at some point, all of them got their diplomas and when that person who talks about all the stuff said congratulations graduates everyone threw their caps up in the air. When they all retrieved their caps Inuyasha hugged her and she hugged him back.

They walked out of the auditorium and as soon as they did Kagome was almost pushed down by her family and Sango coming at her with hugs and such, but Inuyasha was behind her to catch her.

"Kagome! YOU'RE A GRADUATE! WE'RE SOO PROUD!!" said her family and Sango at the same time.

Kagome sweat-dropped and said "Thanks everyone!"

"Tomorrow, we're going anywhere you want, but tonight you have to…" her mom started to say.

"Wha-what? I have to do something?" said Kagome.

"Yes you have to party till you're heart's desire and have fun because you've- you've earned it! My baby's growing up!" her mom said as she started to cry.

"Aw, come on mom, you're gonna make me- make me…" she started to say, but she started to cry and her mom hugged her, "You see… now my mascara's running!"

"Um… what just happened?" asked a confused Inuyasha.

"Um… I think this is a mother daughter moment…" said an equally confused Sango.

Then all of a sudden someone came behind Inuyasha and hugged him. When he turned around he found his mother looking up at him with teary eyes saying, "My little boy is all grown up!"

He hugged his mom and said, "Aw… come on… don't- don't cry…" he said as he rubbed his eye.

"Inuyasha are you crying?" said Kagome still teary eyed.

"N-No… I-I just have something in my eye…" he said rubbing his eye. (AN/ yes he cried a bit but I think it's a kind of cute moment.)

Sango anime sweat-dropped, rubbed the back of her head and said, "I guess this is a family moment…"

Then when Sango, Miroku, Kagome's family, and Inuyasha's family left, Inuyasha and Kagome headed off to the graduation party at Ayame's mansion in Inuyasha's car.

"This is like one of the best days of my life!" said a happy Inuyasha. Kagome narrowed her eyes and starred at him. When he turned around and looked at Kagome, he got a little scarred and said, "WH-what?"

"This is the best day of your life?"

"Yes… no! When we started going out was the best day of my life and remember I said one of the best…"

Kagome stopped he evil glare and smiled then said, "Oh okay," then her glare came back again and said, "Because if us starting to go out isn't one of the best days of your life I'll beat you to a pulp!" Then her smile came back. Inuyasha looked like he was about to pee in his pants, but just shrugged it off. Then Inuyasha and Kagome finally got to Ayame's house.

Kagome hugged Ayame as soon as she saw her. When they hugged they started jumping around. Inuyasha sweat-dropped. Kagome stopped jumping around, turned around, grabbed Inuyasha's hand and walked inside.

They started talking to all their friends like Bankotsu, Rin, and Jakotsu (who Inuyasha was always freaked out about because Jakotsu flirted with him in the 4th grade.)

Then they sat down and started talking to each other:

"Inuyasha, you still are freaked out by Jakotsu?" Kagome said smiling.

"I don't want to talk about it…" he said. Kagome giggled. Then he said, "Do you want to dance?"

She smiled and said yes. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor then they started dancing. The song that was playing was Our Song by Taylor Swift.

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say no nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
and he says...

Chorus:

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said...

Repeat Chorus

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
that was as good as our song...

Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I... wrote down our song

Kagome was holding onto the back of his neck and Inuyasha had his hands around her waist and she said, "What's our song Inuyasha?"

He smiled and said, "Our song is the slamming screen door sneaking out late tapping on your window, when we're on the phone and I talk real slow cause it's late and my mama don't know…"

She started laughing, which made him smile then he thought, "_Now would be the perfect time to propose…" _ Then he opened his mouth…

"I'm kind of thirsty what about you?" she said.

"Umm… yeah I'll go get us some drinks…" he said as he sighed.

He left to go get them drinks. Kagome sat back down and started talking to Shippo, one of the cutest people you can meet. Then Inuyasha came back and sat next to Kagome. He handed her a drink and said, "Here you go, it's Hawaiian Punch, your favorite."

She smiled and took the drink then said, "Thanks, hey do you remember Shippo?"

He looked over and said, "Oh yeah, hey squirt!"

He narrowed his eyes and said, "I'm not that short!"

"Yeah and you're not that tall either…" he said with a smirk.

Shippo got angry and said under his breath, "Yeah, but at least I'm not the dumb one…" Then he got a hit on the head…

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said sternly.

He smiled at how cute she was then gave a 'Feh.'

Kagome rolled her eyes then she pulled Inuyasha to the dance floor because her favorite song was playing, Get Me Bodied by Beyonce' Knowles:

Nine... four... eight... one

B'Day

Woo!

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!

Wo!

Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo!

Verse 1:

Mission 1: Imma put this on

When they see me in the dress Ima get me some, hey!

Mission 2: Gotta make that call

Tell 'em get the bottles poppin' when they play my song, hey!

Mission 3: Get my three best friends

Like we do it all the time, we gon do it again, hey!

Mission 4: Got that vintage Rolls

Drop a couple hundred tell him leave it at the door

Pre-Chorus:

I ain't worried doin' me tonight

A little sweat ain't never hurt nobody

While yall standing on the wall

I'm the one tonight gettin bodied

Gettin' bodied (Gettin' bodied)

Gettin' bodied (Gettin' bodied)

Gettin' bodied (I'm the only one tonight)

Gettin' bodied (Gettin' bodied)

Want my body (Get me body)

Won't ya get me body (Get me body)

You want my body (I'm the only one tonight)

Won't ya get me body (Get me body)

Hey

Chorus 1:

Get me bodied

I wanna be myself tonight

Can you get me bodied

I wanna be myself tonight

Don't you see my body

I want to let it out tonight

Wanna party, wanna dance, wanna be myself tonight, get me bodied

Verse 2:

Mission 5: We're at the front of the line

Let me fix my hair before I go inside, hey

Mission 6: Gotta check these chicks

'Cause you know they gonna block, when I take these flix, hey

Mission 7: Gotta make my rounds

Givin eyes to the guys, now I think I've found 'em, hey

Mission 8: Why are we conversatin'?

And we could skip small talk, let's get right to the chase, hey

Pre-Chorus:

I ain't worried doin' me tonight

A little sweat ain't never hurt nobody

While I'm standing on the wall

I'm the one tonight gettin bodied

Gettin' bodied (Gettin' bodied)

Gettin' bodied (Gettin' bodied)

Gettin' bodied (I'm the only one tonight)

Gettin' bodied (Gettin' bodied)

Want my body (Get me body)

Won't ya get me body (Get me body)

You want my body (I'm the only one tonight)

Won't ya get me body (Get me body)

Hey

Chorus 2:

You see my body

I gotta know, I need to know if you can get me bodied

I'm kinda tight, I feeling right, I need to see somebody

I wanna let it out tonight

Wanna dance, wanna party, wanna be myself tonight

Chorus 1:

Can you get me bodied?

I wanna be myself tonight

Can you get me bodied?

I wanna be myself tonight

Don't you sing my body

I want to let it out tonight

Wanna party, wanna dance, wanna be myself tonight, get me bodied

Bridge:

Baby, all I want is to let it go

Ain't no worries no

We can dance all night

Get me bodied

That means come closer to me

While we grind to the beat

And your body (body, body)

Touches me

All I need is to let it be

Ain't no worryin' no

Boy dance with me

Feel my body

Stop, just come closer to me

While we grind to the beat

And your body (body, body)

Touching me

Of course Inu and Kags had to do that together or else Inu would kill someone and no one was trying to get killed right now.

Tonight gettin' bodied

Ain't no shame cause I gotta get mine

I'll swing my hair and kick off my shoes

Come here boy let me work on you

Pre-Chorus:

I ain't worried doin' me tonight

A little sweat ain't never hurt nobody

While y'all standing on the wall

I'm the one tonight gettin bodied

Gettin' bodied (Gettin' bodied)

Gettin' bodied (Gettin' bodied)

Gettin' bodied (I'm the only one tonight)

Gettin' bodied (Gettin' bodied)

Want my body (Get me body)

Won't ya get me body (Get me body)

You want my body (I'm the only one tonight)

Won't ya get me body (Get me body)

Hey

Break:

Ladies on the floor

All my ladies on the floor

If ya ready, get ready, to get it

Kagome pulled all the girls the floor and they all started dancing.

Drop down low let's hit the floor with it

Drop drop down low let's hit the floor with it

Drop down low let's hit the floor with it

Drop drop down low let's hit the floor with it

Do the uh oh, do the uh oh

Do the uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, uh oh nah nah

Do the uh oh, do the uh oh

Do the uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, uh oh nah nah

Pat yo weave ladies, pat pat, pat yo weave ladies

Watch him while he check up on it

Pat yo weave ladies, pat pat, pat yo weave ladies

Watch him while he check up on it

Tick tick tick, tick fight

Tick tick tick tick tick fight

Tick tick tick, tick fight

Tick tick tick tick tick fight

Pose for the camera now flick flick

Pose for the camera now flick flick

Pose for the camera now flick flick

Pose for the camera now flick flick

Do an old school dance, an old school dance

An old school dance, bring it old school

Do an old school dance, an old school dance

Do an old school dance, old school

Kagome and Ayumi were doing that part together.

Stop cool off cool off

Cool off cool off

Drop cool off cool off

Cool off, cool off

Kagome was cooling off Ayame and Ayame was doing the same to Kagome.

Wind it back girl

Wind it back girl

Make ya head touch the floor wind it back

Wind it back girl

Wind it back girl

Make ya head touch the floor wind it back

Kagome's head was all the way almost on the floor by the time that part was finished and Inuyasha was standing behind her to make sure that she didn't fall and she didn't.

Drop to ya knees, hunch back girl

Shake sake it like that alley cat

Drop to ya knees, hunch back girl

Shake sake it like that alley cat

Shake ya dairy air in them Dereon's

Shake shake ya diary air in the House of Dereon

Shake ya dairy air in them Dereon's

Shake shake ya diary air in the House of Dereon

Do the sissor leg, touch ya heels touch ya toes

Do the sissor leg, touch ya heels touch ya toes

Do the sissor leg, touch ya heels touch ya toes

Do the sissor leg, touch ya heels touch ya toes

Do the Naomi Campbell walk, Naomi Campbell walk

Walk across the room like Naomi Campbell

Do the Naomi Campbell walk, Naomi Campbell walk

Walk across the room like Naomi Campbell

Snap for the kids, snap for the kids

Snap in a circle 3 times

Snap for the kids, snap for the kids

Snap in a circle 3 times

I touch ya body, while ya touch my body

We touching bodies tonight

We getting bodied

I touch ya body, while ya touch my body

We touching bodies tonight

We getting bodied

Gettin' bodied (gettin' bodied)

Gettin' bodied (gettin' bodied)

Gettin' bodied (I'm the only one tonight)

Gettin' bodied (gettin' bodied)

Want my body (get me body)

Won't ya get me body (get me body)

You want my body (I'm the only one tonight)

Won't ya get me bodied (get me bodied)

Hey

Inuyasha, Kagome, and everyone were laughing because everyone was dancing and having a good time.

"I haven't laughed that in like days," Kagome said drinking some of her Hawaiian Punch.

"You laughed like that last night when I told you Sesshomaru was singing I'm singing in the rain in the shower," he said as Kagome was trying not to spit out the juice. Inuyasha laughed at her, which made it even harder and she ran into the bathroom and spit out the juice. Kagome came out three minutes later with her face red from laughter.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha said still laughing at her.

"No… you just had to tell me about the singing in the rain story," she said still laughing. They sat there laughing for like ten minutes until Inuyasha said, "Hey… can I talk to you outside?"

"Umm… sure…" she said puzzled.

They walked outside and ironically the mansion was next to a beautiful beach. Kagome kicked her shoes off sat down on the sand and put her feet in the water. She looked back and smiled at Inuyasha and he smiled back and walked then sat down next to her.

"It's beautiful out here…" Kagome said looking at the stars.

Inuyasha smiled and said, "Not as beautiful as you…" She smiled then nudged him and put her head on his shoulder. Then he said, "Kagome how much do you love me?"

She then looked up at him and said, "How much is infinity times infinity?" He shrugged. She smiled and said, "Well what ever what number that is, is still so much smaller, compared to how much I love you."

"Man… that was kind of deep," he said. She laughed at him then he said, "Well, you know that I love you so much too right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well then why not take it to the next level?"

Her eyes widened and she tried to say well what level is that, but it came out, "Level, what, well, that is?" He looked at her confused and she said, "I'm sorry, I meant to say well what level is that."

"Well…" he started as he took out a small black box her eyes got even bigger when she saw it, "That next well is you and I getting married… so what do you say?"

She wanted to say something, but nothing was coming until she finally blurted out, "YES! YES, A MILLION TIMES YES!!" Then she hugged him tightly before giving him kisses every second. He hugged her back and was trying to say thank you or something, but she was kissing him every second not let him get enough time to say anything, so he just stayed like that for a pretty long time, until she gave him a big (and when I say big I mean BIG!) and long kiss. Then they broke away to get air after like one minute of that kiss.

Still gasping for air he managed to say, "I love you Kagome… Higurashi."

Then she said gasping for air too, "I… I love you… too Inuyasha Takahashi."

END

But this is not where I'm telling you the surprise it's probably going to be in the next chapter, or am I making another chapter? Hmm… oh I got I'm gonna…


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and all that good stuff!

It is now seven years later. Inuyasha is the owner of one of the biggest corporations in Japan. Kagome works with her and in her free time she takes care of the kids in a mansion. (OMG YES I SAID IT KIDS! COOL MANSION!) Sango is the vice president of a very, very successful corporation and Miroku is the president. Kagome and Inuyasha have three kids and one on its way, but Inuyasha doesn't know yet. Sango is in the same situation, but she has four kids. (Ooh Miroku… Inuyasha…) Well let's see how things are going.

"Inuyasha where is the darn FOOD!" Kagome yelled to Inuyasha.

"I don't know… why are you so hungry, we went out for food like two hours ago…" Inuyasha said looking at his paperwork.

"Why… so I look faattttttt!" she said at she started to cry. Inuyasha ran up and hugged her.

"No you don't look fat, you're perfect," he said still holding her.

"Are you sure…"

"No… I'm positive."

She smiled then kissed him. Then one of their 2 year old kids came in and said, "Ooh… I saw mommy kissing daddy…"

They broke the kiss and Inuyasha ran over and picked up the 2 year old and said, "So, why are you being so nosy Hikaru? Oh and where is nanny Kaede?"

"I'm not nosy, I'm just cute!" Hikaru said.

Inuyasha laughed and said, "Well yes you are, but do you know what nosy means? (She shrugged)… so where's nanny Kaede?"

"I don't know…"

"Fine, then go over to the playpen next to here okay?"

"Okay daddy…" He put her down then she left. He turned to Kagome and said, "Now… where were we?"

She smiled and was about to say something then she felt like she was going to throw up and ran to the bathroom. She came back after about 10 minutes in the bathroom and said, "Uh… sorry what were we talking about?"

He walked up to her and put his hand on her head and said, "Kagome are you okay?"

"Uh… ye-" she started to say.

"Don't say yes because I heard you throwing up."

"… I'm fine, I… I… just…"

"Kagome… something's wrong, tell me…"

"It's just that…" RING! The phone rang and Inuyasha went to go pick it up and Kagome ran out of the room. When Inuyasha finished on the phone he was about to go look for Kagome when the doorbell rang. Then Inuyasha opened it to find an ecstatic Sango.

"WHERE'S KAGOME AND WHY DID YOU GET HER PR-" was what Sango said before Inuyasha covered her mouth.

"Damn haven't you noticed that my ears are sensitive and I don't know where Kagome is and what did I do?" he said as he rubbed his ears and took his hand off Sango's mouth.

"Oh then go find her," she said then she said in her mind, "_I guess he doesn't know."_

"Well that's what I was trying to do before you came and what did I do?"

"Uh…"

"Sango…"

"I… I… oh look Kagome's here let's go Kagome!" she said as Kagome came down the stairs and she ran up to her and she pulled her out the house leaving a confused Inuyasha.

"Uh… bye Kagome… I guess…" he said as he watched them leave.

"_What did I do to Kagome? Let me think all I did was…" _he said in his mind until he was pulled out of his thoughts by a cute little three year old.

"Daddy!" said the cute little three year old.

He smiled and picked the three year old up, "Hi Misaki, how's one of my favorite girls?"

"Fine and you," she said with her little lisp.

"I'm fine… where's nanny Kaede?"

"She's playing with Ryota."

"Oh then go take Hikaru and go play with Ryota and nanny Kaede."

"Okay daddy…" she said as she hugged him and left.

With Kagome and Sango…

"Ugh, Sango you almost told him!" screamed Kagome.

"Sorry… it kind of slipped out," said Sango.

"Okay I'm going to tell him tomorrow, but how?"

"I don't know…"

"Oh, I've got it!"

"What?"

"I'm gonna make baby carrots, baby ribs, and baby… baby…"

"BABY SQUASH!"

"Yeah! Okay now how are you gonna tell Miroku?"

"Tell me what?" said Miroku as he walked in.

Sango froze. Then she said, "Um… tell you that… tell you that…"

"Tell you that she burnt the food so she's gonna order out?" said Kagome as she saved Sango's life.

"Oh, okay what do you want?" said Miroku.

Sango was still frozen so Kagome said for her, "Pizza she wants pizza."

"Okay…" he said as he left while a small child came in.

"Mommy Gome, Gome!" said the small child as she ran to the two women and hugged them. (She can't say Kagome.)

"Hi Emiko," said Kagome.

"Hi Gome!" she said.

"Emiko go play with your siblings: Chiyo, Hajime, and Eiji," said Sango.

"Okay mommy bye!" she said as she ran out.

"That was a close one," said Kagome.

"A close one? That was closer than close!" said Sango.

"And I thought that I was having mood swings…"

"I am not having mood swings I'm just crazyyyyy!" she said as she started to cry.

Kagome sighed and comforted Sango.

With Inuyasha...

Inuyasha was in his study, still thinking about what he did to Kagome.

"_Okay… we had one fight, but I took her to her favorite restaurant and said sorry. She can't be still mad we even made up… UH OH!" _Inuyasha thought, _"She can't be… she would have told me… I think. I guess I'll just wait and see."_

Kagome came back home a couple of hours later. She waved bye to Sango and walked upstairs. She changed her clothes and checked up on the kids. They were all asleep. She smiled and went back to her room and laid down next to a sleeping Inuyasha. Well what she thought. As soon as she lied down Inuyasha turned to her, which kind of startled her.

"I- I thought you were asleep…" she said. He said nothing. "Inuyasha?"

"How come you didn't tell me?" he said quietly.

Her eyes widened. "Um… wh- what are you t- talking about?"

"You're going to have another baby…"

"I… um… well…"

"Kagome…" he said as he kissed her forehead, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry I thought that you were going to be upset…"

"Why…"

"Because a couple of weeks ago the kids were playing rough and they broke one of the vases and you said why do you kids have to so rough go to your rooms and I don't want to see you until dinner. Then when they left you said there are too many kids in this house…" she said on the verge of tears.

"Kagome… and you thought that I would be upset because I don't want anyone else in the house?" he said. She nodded. "You idiot… I'm thrilled and you should be too."

"…but…"

"No buts…"

"You're not upset?"

"Of course not because I love you and I love everything that you bring to this world."

"Thank you Inuyasha…" she said as he hugged her and kissed her.

"Another new beginning to this crazy little book we call life…" he said as they kissed again.

THE END!

Aw, how sweet! Now let's talk about the ending… Inu said that there was a new beginning to this crazy thing called life. So… new beginnings means… NEW STORY! YAY! Okay that was the surprise. So look out for my next stories: 1 Inuyasha with more Sango, more Miroku, more Kagome, more Inuyasha, and more… SHIPPO! YAY… yes you can do happy dances, a couple of Inuyasha stories about them in our time, a couple of other stories about other shows if I want… SO YAY!! SEE YA IN THE NEXT STORY!! BYE, BYES!


End file.
